


The Porno.

by missmarymakeup93



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Rutting, Smut, True Love, blowjob, humping, post 7x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmarymakeup93/pseuds/missmarymakeup93
Summary: Mickey liked to snoop. He has searched for years and he has finally found the notorious porno of their past.Prompt: Mickey finds Ian's porno. (The one he did, remember?)





	

Mickey snooped. He enjoyed it. It was a little hidden secret that he kept from Ian. One he felt wasn't bad but still not enough to tell his boyfriend about. The laptop was perched on his knees, his thumb nail completely bit off as he stared at the screen in front of him. This was the jackpot. Ever since Ian had told him about the porno he had searched endlessly for it.

He had subtly asked Ian questions, illuding to the fact he was searching for it. To no avail would Ian reveal any information. In his defense he had said he barely remembered what was going on. Though here in front of him was the manic induced porno of their past. This thing caused many problems with them and it could potentially bring those back up. 

"Do I really wanna watch this?" The sound echoed off the walls in the empty apartment. 

They have been happily together for five years. Having fled the country to London. Both working decent jobs and surprisingly really enjoying their time there. It was a beautiful city and if he pressed play on this and pissed himself off he could potentially ruin what he had with Ian. The life they built. The future they wanted together. Was this porn that damn important?

He heard the lock click on the door and he snapped the lid closed on the laptop. He could already could feel the way his heart raced inside his chest. The feeling he always got when Ian was within fifty feet of him. The door clicked open and he sighed. His body relaxed automatically into the couch. 

"What are you doing just sitting on the couch?" Ian moved to stand behind Mickey, hands pressed into the shorter man's shoulders. 

"I found something. Something from our past." Mickey turned, his blue eyes found Ian's. 

"What did you find?" Ian's expression turned and he climbed over the back of the couch and pressed up against Mickey's back. Arms tangled around his waist. 

"I found your porno." Mickey's breath hitched when Ian instinctively tightened his grip around him.

"How?" Ian asked, his voiced got caught in his throat.

"I've been looking for it." Mickey's voice fell slightly.

"What! Why?" Ian pushed Mickey away just enough to turn him. 

Mickey shrugged. His hands pressed softly against Ian's chest. He couldn't look up into those green eyes. Though he could feel them burning his skin. He could feel the annoyence seep out of Ian and it made his heart hurt. 

A soft sigh escaped Ian and he could feel lips press against his forehead. Mickey's eyes widened in shock and he surged forward to press his lips to Ian's. It was soft. Low moans escaped both as their tongues slipped together. Ian's arms wrapped tightly around Mickey who moved to press even closer against him.

"Did you watch it?" Ian whispered against Mickey's lips.

"Fuck no. Oh yes, I totally wanted to watch who my God damn boyfriend cheated on me with, fuck you." Mickey's voice fell flat, malice non existent as he hung his head. 

"You know I was manic. I would never in my right mind hurt you like that." Ian's hands cupped Mickey's face. 

"I fucking know that. But that was a stupid question." Mickey smiled.

"Do you want to watch it? Like I won't be mad if you do." Ian pressed the idea.

"I mean I had all intentions of watching it. At first. But I don't know now." Mickey laughed and pulled the laptop from beside them.

"Well I'll leave you to watch it. Or not watch it. It's up to you." Ian pulled away and pressed a kiss to Mickey's lips.

Mickey watched Ian disappear into their bedroom and close the door behind him. He opened the laptop and pressed play to the video. As the buffering symbol turned he prepared himself. He could back out. He could close it and run into the bedroom.

The scene opened to his Ian making out with an old queen. Had to be late sixties with white hair and a purple suit. Reminded Mickey of Mardi Gras. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest, it hurt to watch but he knew it happened. The old guy fell to his knees sooner than Mickey thought and pulled the gold shorts from his boyfriend's hips. 

He felt a tear fall before he could catch it and he watched his boyfriend face fuck this old queen. He hated this. Every single second. But he pushed on. Ian was always a top, so what happened next shocked him. But he still felt his heart stop when he watched his boyfriend getting fucked by this guy against the bed. 

It was like being shot in the heart again. He knew this wasn't Ian. But it didn't hurt any less then when Ian had told him the first time. He could feel his stomach turn as Ian was pushed on to his knees on the bed. His legs spread wide. The man placed himself between them and Ian moaned as the old fart pushed himself in. 

Abruptly he turned the computer away from him and stood. Pulling his shoes on he decided he needed some air. He slammed the door on purpose as he left and made his way to Hyde Park. It was only a few minutes walk and he knew Ian would be close behind him. 

He had barely made it into the large expansion of grass and beautiful trees when he heard his name being repeatedly called from behind him. Not stopping, he slowed down slightly and waited for the red head to stop next to him. He heard the feet hitting the ground stop just short of him and he didn't bother to turn around. The large freckled hand snaked into his and he instinctively squeezed hard. 

He felt Ian's breath against his shoulder before a soft kiss was placed at the base of his neck. It was instinctive to press into the warmth but he stopped himself and pulled away. Continuing to walk he could hear Ian mutter curse words under his breath. He didn't look up at Ian as the hand found its way back into his. He let it. 

"I love you." The three words stung but he knew they were real. 

They walked alone in silence. Their hands swung together between them. He could tell how antsy Ian was without even looking at him. He knew he was scared. 

"I'm sorry." Ian stopped, halting Mickey and pulling them together. 

"I just....Was I not enough?" Mickey felt Ian stiffen at the words. 

"Mickey, please understand this. You are more than enough. You are everything. I wasn't in my right mind. I don't even remember what the hell happened." Ian pressed close, his face fell to Mickey's shoulder.

"I know. But it really fucking hurts. It hurts you did that. I felt so betrayed when you came home and threw that money at me. Like even though you did a terrible fucking thing the money made up for it. Like that's all I gave a shit about. Ian, what you don't understand is after everything, every single thing we have gone through you are the only thing that matters to me in this world." Mickey pulled away and walked over to the grass. He needed to sit. 

Mickey settled into the grass, Ian followed and set down behind him. He pulled him back against his chest. He felt himself relax.

"I know. God when I woke up. And I mean like really woke up after the meds killed the fog and everyone told me what happened I lost it. Mickey you weren't around but you didn't see. Ask Fiona next time she comes to visit. I cried. I was so ashamed of myself. I wanted to see you but I was so disgusted by myself." Ian could feel Mickey relax against him.

"I love you too. You know. I'm not happy. I'm pissed off actually. At myself really. I shouldn't have watched it. That's on me." Mickey turned and pressed his lips to Ian's. 

They set there, dusk settling over them. The quiet mummers of others passed and they could feel the cold start to settle in as they pulled away from their embrace. Ian stood first and pulled Mickey up by their conjoined hands. Neither said a word. Just moved on auto pilot back to the apartment. 

Mickey wanted Ian to erase all those images. Wanted him to destroy the laptop like that would get rid of the video. But he wanted it nontheless. The door to the apartment swung open and Mickey was pulled roughly against Ian. 

"Break that laptop." Mickey smiled and pressed their lips together as his arms moved up to circle Ian's neck. 

"Anything for you." Ian's chest rose and fell as he pulled away from the searing kiss and picked up the laptop.

Opening the door, he threw it off the third story balcony and watched it smash on the concrete. He turned to watch Mickey pull his shirt over his head and he rushed back into the apartment. Slamming the door behind him. He grabbed Mickey by the waist and hoisted him up. 

Mickey's legs wrapped tightly around Ian and their lips smashed together. Teeth scrapped and tongue tangled. Moans escaped them as Ian slammed Mickey against the wall, pressing their erections together. 

Mickey rocked his hips to meet Ian's and he gripped Ian's face tightly between his tattooed hands. The force of the kiss left a copper taste in their mouths as they pulled away. 

"Never do that shit again. You understand? I can't fucking handle it." Mickey begged his face finding home in the crook of Ian's neck.

"Never. I promise." Ian gasped and tightened his hold around Mickey. 

He pushed his way into the bedroom and threw Mickey on to the bed. His hands finding Mickey's pants and pulling them down his pale legs. 

Ian laughed and watched Mickey catch his breath before diving in for more, this time letting Mickey win. He melted as his boyfriend rolled his tongue in his mouth, licking everything it could reach. He moaned as Mickey grinded up against him. He smiled a little as he felt Mickey's hands move down from around his neck and make their way into his pants.

Pulling them down slowly, Mickey watched as Ian lifted his hips pulling the pants away and throwing them to the floor. He moaned as he felt Ian rub against him. He moved his lips from Ian's and worked their way down his toned body licking everything that came in its path. As he reached Ian's cock he sucked the tip into his mouth sucking, moaning as the taste of Ian hit his tongue.

"God Mickey," Ian moaned and bucked as Mickey took him in.

Ian watched through lidded, lust-filled eyes as Mickey sucked roughly on his cock, he could feel his stomach tighten and something changes. When Mickey leaned down sucking on his sack, he felt like he had died and gone to heaven.

"Mickey . . . Mickey stop," he moaned out as he tried not to look at his boyfriend's bobbing head between his legs.

"What?" Mickey said looking up, confusion filling his face.

"You’re wearing too many cloths," Ian laughed and pulled Mickey up, pulling down the boxers and threw them on to the lamp.

Mickey laughed as Ian leaned forward sucking lightly on his neck, his hand slowly wondering south. 

Ian moaned as Mickey's angry erection filled his vision; he smiled and wrapped a hand around it pumping slowly drawing a deep moan from his unraveling boyfriend. Ian panted and lifted his head shoving his tongue into Mickey's mouth moaning as they met and fought for dominance.

"Ian . . . Ian I want to cum together," Mickey panted.

Ian smiled and let go of Mickey's dripping cock and laid him down on the bed before settling between Mickey's legs. He leaned down and moaned into the kiss as their erections met, as he slowly rolled his hips he felt Mickey shudder under him. They were both so close; he wanted to make Mickey cum so bad it hurt.

The thrust his hips to meet Mickey's, both in so deep  they didn't even register anything around them. Mickey leaned up capturing Ian in a heated kiss, full of lust and love before moaned loudly and coming against Ian.

Ian moaned when he felt Mickey's release hit him, he loved how Mickey could just cum out of nowhere. He thrust once more and moaned Mickey's name before coming between them. Pulling away, he moaned as he saw their cum mixing between them. He was already getting hard again and laughed when Mickey squeaked looking down between them.

"Someone must be really horny," Mickey said pulling Ian to him kissing him sweetly on the lips.

“Nah, I’m just really in love,” Ian said with a laugh and stroked Mickey's cheek.

“You want me to take care of that?” Mickey asked pointing to his cum covered cock.

“No, it was really all about you tonight. I wanted to show you how much I love you,” Ian said wrapping his arms tightly around his boyfriend's naked body.

Mickey smiled and kissed Ian with as much love he could muster right now in his sleepy state. When they pulled back Ian, could have came at the look Mickey was giving him, and when Mickey slid down his body he did nothing to change that. He moaned when the hot cavern of Mickey's mouth swallowed his cock to a hilt. He felt like the one he could not breathe as Mickey moved his tongue around, he looked down and moaned.

When Mickey started to bob his head slowly, all he wanted to do was fist the black locks of his boyfriend and thrust into his mouth. He could feel his climax approach and when he tried to move away he was forced further down Mickey's throat. Mickey smiled and slowly brought his mouth off and smiled at Ian before sucking the tip back into his mouth. Mickey slowly slid down the shaft his teeth grazing it as he went.

Ian looked down and came with a low moan into Mickey's awaiting mouth, he watched as Mickey eagerly sucked his limp cock clean of his juices. When Mickey crawled up his body and laid his head on his chest all he could do was hold him to him tightly.

“Mickey, you didn’t have to do that,” Ian said some time later when he regained all his brain power back.

Mickey lifted his head and looked at Ian with love-filled eyes, he brought his hands up and cupped Mickey’s face brings their lips together. All the love they had for the other they tried to show in that one kiss. 

“I wanted to Ian, never have I wanted to taste you so bad then at that moment,” Mickey said against Ian's swollen lips.

Ian smiled and kissed Mickey sweetly on the lips before pulling Mickey onto of him and burying his face in the dark locks. He hugged Mickey to him tightly; he could not stop his heart from beating so fast. He closed his eyes and kissed Mickey's neck. 

Mickey smiled as he felt Ian burry his face in his hair, he followed and did the same to Ian, kissing right behind his ear. He loved Ian more than anything and as his eyes fell closed. 

"Later you are gonna fuck me into the mattress right?" Mickey whispered, eyes still close. His filthy words made Ian laugh. 

"Always the romantic." Ian yawned, his hands rubbed Mickey's back. Sleep took them. 

The past was the past. Every day they were together was a new journey and both were as excited as ever to spend each day together.


End file.
